Electrical wiring in a home, apartment, office, store or other building provides electricity for lighting, appliances, heating and air conditioning, and other devices that make the building more comfortable, safer, cleaner, and more enjoyable for those who are in the building. Electrical wiring carries an electrical current from one place to another to provide power to and to interconnect with devices that use electrical power.
Electrical wiring comprises electrical conductors, usually more than one electrical conductor, and which electrical conductors may be covered by an electrically insulating material. For example, electrical wiring may comprise three electrical conductors: a positive conductor, a negative conductor and a ground wire. The positive and negative conductors are insulated or electrically separated from each other and may be connected to a source of electrical current or to a load that requires the electrical current for its operation.
Electrical wiring may also be connected to other electrical wiring at an electrical junction receptacle having to a user control device. An electrical junction receptacle is a housing that permits electrical wiring to be connected to other electrical wiring or to a user control device, such as an electrical switch to activate or deactivate an electrical device, or to an electrical socket for receiving an electrical plug from an appliance so the appliance can be operated. An electrical junction receptacle is therefore simply a device for joining two or more wires together—essentially for establishing a physical user interface—the switch or the socket, for example—to provide the user with control of or access to electrical current.
The network of wires and electrical junction receptacles, even in a modest home, may be extensive, and much more so in a modern office building that may also include extensive workplace lighting, automatic climate features and security features, or in a factory that may have multiple levels of electrical current and current frequencies for operating machinery and for providing electricity for office use.
Whether in a home or in a factory, care must be taken to connect electrical wiring. Accordingly, trained electricians are required for installing the electrical junction receptacles, for running cables to their various destinations, and for connecting wires and cables according to the architectural plans.
A way to simplify the wiring process and decrease the likelihood of mis-wiring a wiring system would be an advantage.